chance selection
by kivey
Summary: Danny and Ember love each other but they don't know the other feelings until he comforts her from a horrible memory. a new villain comes in and wants to destroy him but first he wants to break him.


**Chapter one: Unexpected Death**

**(I like the Danny and Sam pairings but was interested in the idea and decided to try and make one. LISTEN TO THIS Don't like my writing to fucking bad I will wright that way if I want.)**

**Danny's POV**

he was very bored out of his mind. He had become good friends with some of the ghosts even though they still came out and attacked people. He always thought that ember was pretty and nice just wanting to have fun. He hated having to put her in the thermos and put her back in the ghost zone but it was his job. He really wished something would happen so he did not have to take her back there and she could stay a while.

**Ember's POV**

she was on her way to meet Kitty and Johnny at the cafe they talk at all the time. She meet up with them and there discussion was boring until he mind started to drift and she remembered how nice Danny was. She respected him and was so busy thinking about it she got smirks from the both of them.

Kitty- "Ember your thinking about him again."

Ember- "Huh what no I am not."

Kitty- "You so like him."

Ember- "I do not."

Johnny- "Yea ok like you don't like the punk."

Kitty- "Your in denial

after her time spent with her friends she was heading back and took a detour to get her mind off things. Unfortunately the object her mind was hooked on was in Amity where they could not talk without her getting attacked by him. She really wished to see him she thought of what her friends said and it was true but she would not tell them that. He made her happy but of course fate makes her sad when she remembers what cause her to come to the ghost zone in the first place.

_It was a stormy and dark night for the young rocker that was returning from her band practice. She was n her way home and passed an intersection she was walking down a stretch of road right next to a cliff. Everything changed when a drunk driver swerved and hit her. His car was stuck by the guard rail but she was pushed over and died the second she hit the street next to the cliff. She flew off it and wasn't found until someone drove on the street and saw her._

…

_she woke up into darkness._

…

_she saw a green glow and walked into it._

…

_she appeared in the ghost zone and screamed for hours after finding out she was dead._

She remembered what she left behind she wanted to make her parents proud, she wanted oh so much to become famous, and she wanted to have the greatest life she could make. It was all ripped from her when that person hit her. She had always been depressed about it but got better after seeing the ghost boy. She saw how no matter what he did he cared for everyone. This had been made obvious ever battle they had and the war to. When the war between ghost's happened ever enemy he had on his side he was nice to and all of them injured he would heal and take care of. None of the ghost's had been shown that much kindness. All of them went back to hating him but she could not. She wanted to go somewhere so she headed to the portal and flew through it and out of the Fenton home. She flew for a bit and landed in Amity park. She sat on a bench with her head in her hands.

**Danny's POV**

he was busy in his house talking with his friends. He grabbed a couple pops and a bag of chips so they could start the movie they were going to watch at Sam's house. He just sat down and gave the drinks to the opening the bag of chips when his ghost sense went off. He grumbled to himself and told them he would be back once he is done with this. He went ghost and flew all over the town to try and find the ghost. He finally found it in the park on a bench with her head in her hands. He landed cautiously and approached the ghost.

Danny- "Who are you and what do you want?"

Ember- "Huh oh hi Danny I am just... well its not important."

Danny- "Ember? Come on tell me whats wrong."

Ember- "Nothings wrong."

Danny- "Listen I know that's not true something is bothering you what is it?"

Ember- "Well... I remembered how I died and never got to do anything I wanted to do."

Danny- "Well I know I cant help but if there is anything I can do to try let me know."

Ember- "Well there might be."

Danny- "Oh what is it?"

Ember- "Well I am alone so would you like to go to a party or concert or something?"

Danny- "Hmm y-yea... sure."

Ember- "Thank you Danny!"

Danny- "Glad to help."

Ember- "Do you mind if I go look for a concert coming up?"

Danny- "Sure go ahead."

Ember- "Thank you again."

Danny- "you know..."

he never got to finish as Ember who was so happy accidentaly kissed him then disappeared. He sat there stunned but a smile came to his face at how right it felt. He was standing there for about another hour and decided to go back to Sam's house to continue with there movie plans. When he got there they said hello again and he watched scary movie three with them.

**Ember's POV**

she just got back to the ghost zone and was extremly embarrassed by what she did in the park. She recalled the feeling and she knew it felt right and perfect but she did not know how he felt and was nervous about what he was going to say. She was extremly nervous to talk with Kitty as she will want to know everything and then spread gossip. She meet up with Johnny and Kitty but she must not have been talking much because they started asking questions.

Kitty- "What has you so silent?"

Ember- "Nothing."

Johnny- "Is it the ghost punk cause I swear I will kill him if he did anything?"

Ember- "Well it is him but nothing bad."

Kitty- "OH what happened then?"

Ember- "So damn nosy well we are going to see a concert together."

Kitty- "A date! Oh my god everyone will have to hear about this."

Ember- "Its not a date!"

Kitty- "Right."

Ember- "Great happy you believe me."

Kitty- "OK I want to know everything that got you in this date?"

Ember- "Its not a... oh forget it."

Johnny- "Yea tell us how it started?"

Ember- "Well he found me pretty unhappy and could not find a way to help even though he wanted to."

Kitty- "And?"  
Ember- "I suggested we go see a concert and he agreed."

Kitty- "I have to tell everyone."

Johnny- "Kitten don't that would be a bad idea."

Kitty- "WHY?"  
Johnny- "Because Ember will not like at and she can hit hard."

she could tell Kitty was ignoring him and sat down irritated much to Ember's relief. She left to go check and see if there were any up coming concerts to see that she would like. First she stopped and asked Danny what kind of music he liked. She was happy to hear rock metal and punk all on the list. She found it funny that those were her favorite's to. She just checked all of the listings and heard of one in a town an hour from Amity in another two days. She flew straight to Danny's house and sat down on his bed waiting for him to walk in soon.

**Danny's POV**

he was eager to find out when the concert was but a bit nervous about it to. He was in the middle of a discussion with his sister when she turned and ignored him because of her being angry. He really did not want to have he argument they had but he walked away to the stairs. He was close enough and finally his ghost sense went off. He ran up to his room and opened the door finding Ember sitting on his bed. He closed the door and sat next to her.

Danny- "So why are you here?"

Ember- "Hmm oh yes the next concert is in the town about an hour away and in two days."

Danny- "Thanks for the information."

Ember- "No problem."

Danny- "So what has been happening in the ghost zone?"

Ember- "Nothing much not much to say its just same old same old."

Danny- "Must be getting boring."

Ember- "IT does but then again all you have to do is something to take your mind away from things."

Danny- "Yea it is so how are Kitty and Johnny?"

Ember- "There fi..."

she did not finish and instead fell asleep on his shoulder. He was shocked at first but realized soon enough that she was asleep. He remembered how tired she looked before they started talking she must have been flying for hours looking for someplace to go to for a concert. He gently lifted her up bridal style as she rapped her arm's around his neck. He transformed and flew into the ghost zone. He had to fly for about an hour until he found her lair and he set her down gently in her bed. He got up to leave but she tightened her grip and pulled him onto the bed in her sleep. He was so surprised he did not move then heard her singing in her sleep which caused him to doze off until he was asleep.

**Ember's POV**

she woke up some time early in the morning to find her asleep in her bed and with Danny right next to her asleep. She remembered everything that night but did not remember bring him with her here or even coming home. She shrugged it off and cuddled a bit with him. She waited until he woke to ask why he was here with her at her house.

Ember- "So Danny why are you in my house and in my bed I don't even remember coming here."

Danny- "You fell asleep at my house so I brought you here."

Ember- "Then why are you in my bed with me." "_Not that I don't like it._"

Danny- "Well you pulled me onto it and made me fall asleep by singing and you did it in sleep."

Ember- "I sang you to sleep?"

Danny- "Yea it was one of those soothing songs that make you sleep."

Ember- "Oh ok well did anyone see you bring me here?"

Danny- "I don't know."

Ember- "Great lets hope Kitty did not see."

the second she spoke that name the girl busted through the door looking at the both of them who were still wrapped in each others arms on the bed. She shreaked in excitement which made Danny winch at the force he would put it as deadly as his ghost wail. She went wide eyed and broke from the embrace much to her and Danny's Disappointment. She glared at her and looked at Johnny who had a surprised look.

Ember- "Great just what we need witnesses."

Danny- "Its ok so long as they don't say anything."

Ember- "And why wouldn't they?"

Danny- "Because if they do I will kill them."

Ember- "Oh good reason."


End file.
